


After Party

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Promnis Week 2019, Unbeta'd, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Prompto attends a royal function with Ignis.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (January 16)  
> Prompto is Ignis’ date to a royal function | A/B/O

People had been staring at him all evening.  Not a major complaint; the ball had been dazzling.  The decorations and the clothes, the food and the wine, and the music; Prompto was still humming as Ignis lead the way to his rooms in the citadel.  Protocol had insisted that they dance with a number of other guests, all of them unfairly gorgeous betas and alphas looking to get to know the two omegas in the prince’s circle.  Well, Ignis had known them all by name so they were really getting to know Prompto, but still. It wasn’t until the evening was wearing on that Prompto and Iggy had gotten to dance together.  

 

The old people still at the party had cooed over them; a few omegas reminisced loudly about the time spent with friends at the balls of their youth.  Some drunken sons of some title or another had gone so far as to  _ whistle _ at them, but a few of the other Crownsguard trainees in attendance like Prompto had made a game of body-blocking the lordlings into a corner before their handlers had intervened and made off to sober up their charges before a fight could break out.  It was good that Noct and Gladio had left shortly after their fathers hours earlier. Ignis had explained that the King and Prince would leave early because it would be rude for the guests to retire before the hosts and the king wouldn’t want to force anyone to stay past their energy.  Prompto privately suspected that the royal family’s energy was more the question when he bid goodnight to a yawning Noct.

 

Ignis had invited Prompto to come back to his rooms, citing a desire to continue to socialize privately with a smirk.  Prompto nodded and they left arm-in-arm. Prompto had been to Ignis’s Citadel a handful of times since he’d started training with the other man.  They’d even fooled around there before, the trainee dorms lacked the privacy for such things, but Ignis prefered to take Prompto to his place in the city. 

 

They reached the elevator and found they had it to themselves.  Prompto examined the ceiling as they rose through the building. “So, just the one camera or is there another hiding to cover the blind spot?” Prompto asked with a mock-innocent tone. 

 

Ignis smirked and pressed himself into a corner.  “A single camera with a fish-eye lens was deemed adequate for security. Keep it above the elbows, darling.”  Prompto flushed and joined him in the corner.

 

When the elevator reached his floor Ignis practically dragged Prompto out and through the corridor.  Prompto went, laughing and humming, nearly tripping Ignis trying to dance the way to the room. Ignis opened the door and together they tumbled into his rooms.  Shoes by the door, socks in the hall, jackets, shirts, trousers; Prompto tackled Ignis onto the bed in his undershirt and jewelry. Ignis allowed the smaller omega to bear him down to the mattress and pulled him in for a searing kiss.  Prompto was the first to break the connection between their mouths, “Six, Iggy! If you don’t bang me now I’m gonna explode.” Ignis lunged up and reclaimed Prompto’s mouth; rolling the two over. Prompto purred as his lover straddled him and reached up to grab him by the waist as Ignis sat up and made a show of pulling off his undershirt.  Prompto rubbed at Ignis’s hips with his thumbs.

 

Ignis smirked and pulled free from Prompto’s hands to slide down the bed.  Prompto half sat up, tensing his abs, to maintain eye contact. When Ignis drew even with Prompto’s waist he cupped him through his briefs and said, “Patience, darling, you’re not the only one about to  _ blow _ .”  He was rewarded for his wit when Prompto collapsed with a disgusted groan, but raised his hips to allow Ignis to pull down his underwear.

 

“You are the abso-ohh.”  Prompto was cut off by pleasure as Ignis put his smart mouth to work.  Prompto dug his heels into the mattress and was slightly embarrassed to feel the slick cooling on his thighs as he lifted up slightly.  Not too embarrassed to beg, though. “Fuck, Iggy, I- mmm, I need your hand. Touch me, please.” Ignis was nothing if not a gentleman and compiled and was rewarded by fingers petting through his hair, breaking up his carefully gelled style.  Prompto was purring in full force now and felt a return rumble from Ignis; he grinned, Ignis wasn’t the type of omega to purr at the drop of a hat and Prompto loved that he was one of the few who heard it. As he thought about he he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and gasped as he gushed against Ignis’s mouth.

 

Ignis continued to suck and finger Prompto through his aftershocks before Prompto tugged at his hair and drew him up the bed to kiss and caress him.  Ignis carefully ran his elegant fingers along Prompto’s neck before pushing off and rolling on to his back. Prompto took the invitation and followed, kissing and nipping at Ignis’s throat as he lined up their bodies to deliver wonderful friction to them both.  It was going to be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late, I'm currently having the shit kicked out of me by a virus.


End file.
